This study will test the hypothesis that micronized-atovaquone and azithromycin (AT/AZ) will prove superior to TMP/SMX in the prevention of serious bacterial infections when used in children aged 2 - 18 years with HIV infection. Further, AT/AZ will prove safe and will be well tolerated in this population.